smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Who's Kitten Who?
"Who's Kitten Who?" is a MarioFan2009 story made in March 2019. Badman is busy dealing with helping Heart Head and Wild Card with criminal activity. His son wants to continue his life of villainy but h ecan't because of how busy his dad is. Badman soon sees the singing cat and gets an idea. What will he do? Script WARNING: The story may have some swearing in it. It starts off with showing Badman's house. It goes inside to show Badman Jr with his father. Badman: Your going to be a big boy now son. And it is that one time we talk about the "mysteries" in life. Badman Jr looks at the audience in confusion. Badman Jr: Yes father. What would you wish to know? Badman: (Gets confused) Oh yeah yeah. But that uh. So, I'll discuss with you later. I gotta help Heart Head and Wild Card some criminal activity. I will talk to you later. Badman leaves while Jr sits on the couch trying to understand what Badman just said. Meanwhile... It shows a fence where the same cat from The Back Alley Oproar is seen placing instruments on. The cat is seen moving to a page. He gets out his flute and starts to play in it as loud as he can. It goes back to Badman writing down stuff on his paper until Badman Jr comes. Badman Jr: Father. Badman: Woah um, what is it son? Badman Jr: When am I ever gonna learn how to continue villainy? Badman: You see son, I am way off head busy right now. I can't continue villainy after fighting off some menaces with a bunch of random people. Badman Jr: Ohhh father. What kind of a father I have that won't even stand up to his son? Badman: Now don't talk like that Junior! You see, your mother was just like me! Suddenly, he hears loud noises playing from a flute. Badman: Hey! He looks outside the window and sees the singing cat. Badman: KNOCK IT OFF WITH THAT NO-- Shocked, he sees the cat playing his flute. Badman: Hmmm... uh huh... He suddenly gets an idea. Badman then goes back to his son. Badman: Hey son, sorry about what I just said but, I can teach you villainy! Badman Jr: You will?? Badman: Yeah uh. Now... the first thing you might wanna continue on is uhhh... animal cruelty! Badman Jr: Oh boy! How do I do that pop? Badman: Yeah, so. You see that cat out there? He then takes Junior to the window and it shows the singing cat. Singing Cat: ��Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh night and day, I'm a day dreaammminn'...�� Badman Jr: I see him pop! Let me at him!! He tries to jump out the window and get the cat but is stopped by Badman. Badman: Son! I'm supposed to be teaching you how to be a villain! Now stay back and watch me sneak up on him! Badman Jr: Well, ok pop. Badman gets out the window and is seen sneaking from a tree and into a garbage bin. Unaware, the cat is continuing on singing. Badman eventually gets to him but the cat kicks him in the face which makes him let out a painful grunt. Badman: (Shakes his head) Ohhh so that's how you wanna fight! Singing Cat: Uh huh! Badman: Come on! Pick up your dukes! He tries to punch the cat in the face but he keeps dodging him. Badman: STAND STILL!! How do you expect me to hit you in the face when you move your head like that?! He then goes back a few miles and charges at the cat. The cat is seen bouncing up and down like some sort of kangaroo. Badman: Oh, so that's how you wanna do it huh?? Well, no cat is gonna make a monkey out of me! He kicks the cat with his feet and for some reason gets thrown back into a garbage bin. Badman then starts acting like a monkey while mimicking one. He snaps out of it and gets furious. Badman: WHY YOU DIRTY PIECE OF SHIT-- He then charges at the cat and grabs on to him while he is being kicked and punched in the face. Back inside the house, Badman Jr is waiting on his dad to defeat the cat. Loud crashing noises are heard in the process. Badman Jr: At a boy pop! More noises are heard and Badman pops from the window. Badman: It will just be a minute son, I'm getting him! He goes back to fighting and crashing noises are heard. Badman is seen popping his head from the window with a bandage on his nose and a black eye. Badman: I got him now! Just gotta throw him in the trash! He goes back down again and more crashing noises are heard. This time when Badman pops his head from the window, he is seen with two black eyes, a bloody nose and some bandages on his head. Badman: It will only be a minute now son... he's begging for mercy! He goes back down again and is seen walking around dizzy. Singing Cat: Come on buddy! Badman snaps out of it and charges at the cat only for him to get kicked in the face causing him to go back to his house. Badman Jr: FATHER! Thrown out by a weak cat! Ohhh the shame of it! Badman: Now wait a minute son! No cat was ever match for you father. I'll just go back in there and finish off that bouncing moron! While walking away, he gets an idea. Badman: Bouncing? He then looks at his couch. Badman: Hmmm... He goes to his couch and gets some springs under the matts. Badman: This outta do the outta do the trick! He puts the springs on his feet and starts bouncing back outside. Meanwhile, the cat sees him with the springs and starts clapping at him. The cat starts bouncing like how he is and Badman follows him. While bouncing on some trash, Badman accidentally bounces way high causing him to go up. While coming back down, the cat punches him in the face causing him to get thrown back to his house. Badman Jr: Beaten up by a cat. Now people will point at me saying: "There goes the kid who's father was thrown out by a cat!". Ohhh the shame of it! Such a father I have who won't even let his son up! Badman: Son up... yeah... son up... (He shakes his head) Now wait a minute son! You gotta listen to me! This cat is a powerful one! Like a boxer or something! Badman Jr: Oh... now people will point at me saying: "There goes the kid who's father is a lier!"! Badman: I am NOT lying! The Singing Cat is seen passing by a fence outside. Badman: Here, look for yourself outside the window! Badman Jr looks outside the window to see a small white kitten passing by. Badman Jr: Ohh... He puts a paper bag on his head. Badman: Now what is that for son?? Badman Jr: I'm ashamed to show my face in public... Badman: NOW CUT THAT OUUTTT!!! He takes the paper bag off of his son's head. Badman: Look, how about we forget about the whole entire thing and have a niiiice juicy lollipop! He gives him a orange lollipop. Badman Jr: First Coward ness, then lying. And now, bribery! He licks the lollipop. Badman Jr: (Swallows) Well, looks like I have to be the villain for this short family... He goes outside from the window while Badman looks at him. Badman Jr: Hmmm... He then finds the same Kitten he saw through the window. Badman Jr: There's a victim now! He finds a fly paper on the trash bin lid. Badman Jr: I bet I can easily catch him with this fly paper! He takes the paper and follows the cat. The Singing Cat is seen looking at him go through one of the gates. Badman is seen scared and shocked. Badman: AHHHH!!! That powerful cat is after my only son! He then charges at the cat. Badman: OH NO YOU DON'T!!! He jumps on the cat. While Frida is seen passing by, Badman Jr is seen looking for the kitten. Badman Jr: Now where did that kitten go?? Frida: Looking for something? Suddenly, the singing cat and Badman stumble upon Badman Jr and bump into him. Frida: Woah! What the heck?? It then shows the singing cat getting up with a fly paper on his chest with Badman in it. He looks at his chest in confusion and shock. Badman is seen dizzy getting up but shakes his head. Badman: Junior? Junior?! Are you ok Junior? YAAAHAHHHHHHHH!!!! It then shows the cat struggling to get the paper off of him. Frida: What on earth is going on? Badman: Now people will point at ME and say: "There goes the villain who had his only son swallowed by a cat!"! He then puts a paper bag on his head. Badman: Ohhhh the shame of it! It then shows the singing cat with the fly paper on his chest. Suddenly, the fly paper opens and Badman Jr is seen licking his lollipop. The singing cat licks part of it causing Badman Jr to look back at him. Badman Jr licks his lollipop with a smile looking back at the cat while it irises out on him. Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Badman Junior in a MarioFan2009 story since Badman Thinks Of Something New!. * The singing cat who first appeared in The Back Alley Oproar returns in this episode. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Badman Episodes Category:Badman Junior Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Singing Cat Episodes Category:White Kitten Episodes Category:Heart Head Episodes Category:Wild Card Episodes Category:Noo Noo Episodes Category:Po Episodes Category:Laa Laa Episodes Category:Dipsy Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program